A Falling STAR
by Agent Krivins
Summary: Late doing her work, Jill finds herself in the middle of a crime scene that came to the precinct. Unaccompanied by her fellow officers, she must outsmart a Serial Killer who choses cops for victims.


A Falling STAR

Typing continued in the quiet room of the STARS office. Jill sat in her chair working on the final reports requested to be finished before the shift change occurring tomorrow. Wesker's stern nature to uphold order and stability within the ranks of the elite team made some nights more than stressful.

Leaning on her desk, supporting her head with her hands, she began to massage her temples indicating a hefty headache. She sighed and knew she needed to have things complete by the morning.

"One more page. Just one more page," she noted softly. Giving herself a bit of a stretch with the arms, she went back to the keyboard.

A slight knock came at the door immediately averting her attention. The surprising noise is more than welcoming considering she could use a break, even if mere seconds. The door opened and in popped the head of a fellow officer of the team, his brown eyes searching for the woman. Krivins is written on his name tag.

"Hey Michael," said Jill with a warm smile.

The fellow officer smiled, "Hey, I'm clocking out. How's the mile coming?" he asked, referring to the report.

Jill took a breath and stared at the monitor, "Still running. The finish line is in sight though."

"That's good to hear. That would be the Winchosky report, right?"

Jill cursed and leaned in her chair at a revelation.

"You didn't do that one yet did you?" he asked, Jill's reaction making the answer quite clear. She just shook her head in compliance. "Well, you need anything? Coffee? Energy drink? I'm guessing you'll be here a while."

The room was silent for a while before Jill answered, "I'll be fine."

"You sure, cause I'm certain I could…"

"I'll be okay," she said with assurance and a smile. "Go home. Tell Megan I said hi."

"I'll do just that. Night, Jill."

"Night."

And with that, Michael left. Jill immediately went back to work on the keyboard. The determination hit new levels considering she's got more work that she overlooked.

Michael strode down the hall housing the STARS office before walking through a door near an old century looking statue. He stopped in front and stared at the red gem stone held high in the statue's hand.

He smirked, "Looks like you got someone's heart in your hands, doesn't it?" he noted.

He always admired the stone but figured it couldn't be real. Nothing guarded the thing and if it was real someone else would have stolen it long ago. It's a mere decoration to suit Chief Irons' tastes he figured. A sudden noise then had him glance down the hall to his left. A dark figure in a hoody slid his arm along the wall. The unknown person's back is facing Michael.

The officer narrowed his eyes to focus on the person wondering if he would recognize them but it proved impossible. The person must be drunk or on something because he moved away very slowly. But in a police station, there has to be more to it.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" he asked.

The man kept moving slowly away and acting very suspicious, prompting Michael to move forward. Michael placed his hand on his sidearm as he carefully approached the unknown man. The figure and size definitely showed he was male.

"Sir? Excuse me," he addressed more firmly.

The man said nothing and continued forward, getting closer to the end of the hall. Michael outstretched his arm and grabbed the man's shoulder before his eyes caught the sight of a body near the stairs. Chills went through him and the hooded man spun shoving a knife into Michael's gut. He could feel the ten inch blade pierce his flesh. He tensed up and felt The Killer grip his arm so he couldn't use his gun. Blood drizzled from Michael's mouth as his back went into the wall with a loud slam. The knife began to slide up, tear open his wound and covering The Killer in blood. Michael could feel the life slowly leave him as he felt the veins in his head and hear the ringing in his ears. After an image of his family and friends, he finally went limp and fell to the floor.

Jill heard a loud thud coming from somewhere. It was faint but audible and she had to question its origins. However, considering the time of day, it could simply be the janitor doing his rounds as usual.

The Killer breathed heavily and his neck twitched a few times as he stared at officer Krivins' lifeless form. His eyes, hidden beneath the hoody, glared down the hall leading to Jill. He walked slowly with not a care in the world as he slid the tip of his knife along the wall.


End file.
